Neptune's Tears... ...A Sad Moon Rising...
by Sabishii Koneko
Summary: Full Title: A Fell Wind Through Neptune's Tears Calling To A Sad Moon Rising Over Saturn


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, 'cept my mind, though I've probably lost dat, too. =^.^=

Warnings: AU, Shoujo Ai, Possible Insanity, I will not be held responsible if you wake up in the middle of the night sweating and shouting the names of any of the Sailor Senshi, their friends, or their enemies. =P    =^-^=

**A Fell Wind Through Neptune's Tears Calling To A Sad Moon Rising Over Saturn**

          "Come on, Mamo-chan," begged Usagi. "Quit driving so sloooow! We'll never get there at this rate!"

          "Usako, calm down," responded Mamoru, displaying more of the amazingly endless patience he has for his future wife. "The roads are still slick from this afternoon's rain. We'll get there plenty early."

          ChibiUsa, sitting in the backseat behind Mamoru, and Setsuna, sitting in the backseat behind Usagi, sighed as the conversation between Usagi and Mamoru was repeated repeatedly. "Usaaaagiiii!" exclaimed ChibiUsa, just shut up and let Mamo-chan focus on driving!"

          "Ungrateful little twerp," muttered Usagi.

          "Oh, you WANT for Mamo-chan to run off the road and kill us all, ne?"

          "Hmph."

          "Don't grunt, watashi no koibito," spoke Mamoru smoothly. "It's unbecoming of a beautiful lady such as yourself."

          Usagi giggled. "Did anyone remember to bring the flashlights?"

          "Usagi!" exclaimed ChibiUsa, Mamoru, and Setsuna.

          "Don't worry, I brought'em," Usagi grinned.

          Setsuna actually looked scared now. "Something wrong, Plu?" asked ChibiUsa.

          "I'm just trying to figure out why I hang out with you all," answered Setsuna.

          "Because we're young," answered ChibiUsa.

          "Because we're cool," chimed in Usagi.

          "Because you don't have a koibito, a car, or alcohol; and we can provide you with a ride and the alcohol," answered Mamoru.

          "Riiiight…so why are we doing this?"

          "It's…tradition!" answered Usagi.

          "Tradition?"

          "Yep. We started when me and the other inners were still in high school. It was originally just me, Mamo-chan, the inners, and ChibiUsa-chan. Then ChibiUsa-chan started bringing Hotaru-chan. Hotaru-chan then started bringing Haruka-san and Michiru-san. And now we're bringing you, too," Usagi grinned.

          "Alright, girls, we're here."

          "Yay!" exclaimed Usagi and ChibiUsa in unison.

          _Like mother, like daughter,_ thought Setsuna and Mamoru.

          Mamoru parked the car near the gate to the Mugen na Shi cemetery and they all got out. After Usagi handed out flashlights, they all squeezed past the gate and started their trek into the cemetery. Usagi and ChibiUsa screamed as something white and billowy leaped out from behind a tree. Minako laughed as she slid the white sheet back off her head.  "Very funny, Mina-chan," Mamoru snickered. Minako lead them to where the others were waiting, everyone except for Hotaru and Haruka.

          "Where's Hotaru-chan?" asked ChibiUsa.

          "She's coming with Haruka-chan," answered Michiru. "Don't worry, they'll be here in time. You know how Haruka drives."

          "Heh, yeah, that's what scares me," replied ChibiUsa, sticking her tongue out. Everyone laughed. "Plu, how 'bout I give you a quick tour?"

          "Okay, Small Lady."

          ChibiUsa grabbed Setsuna by the hand and led her around the clearing pointing out different tombstones. "Here are the graves of the Death Buster Witches. If you put a lit candle on these graves, it'll blow out, even when there is no wind. It's really freaky." 

          "It's so still tonight," commented Ami, leaning into Makoto's embrace.

          "Yeah, no one could sneak up on us tonight," stated Rei, leaves crunching beneath her feet as she walked over to hug Minako.

          "Alright, let's get the candles set up," decided Mamoru.

          "But Hotaru-chan and Haruka-san aren't here yet!" exclaimed ChibiUsa.

          "Don't worry, ChibiUsa-chan, they would never miss out on the ritual and they're certainly never late for a date, eh?" responded Mamoru, comfortingly with a wink.

          "Yeah, I guess you're right."

          "So, what exactly is this ritual?" asked Setsuna.

          "Every Halloween," replied Rei, "we gather here and light candles. At midnight, we sit quietly and let the ghosts speak to us."

          "So, have any ghosts actually spoken to you?"

          "Well…not yet, but we're hoping it'll happen eventually."

          They immediately got to work setting up the candles on the graves and passing out a candle to everyone and lighting them. After setting things up, they quietly waited for midnight. ChibiUsa almost jumped as suddenly two pale arms slid around her waist from behind. She looked behind her directly into Hotaru's dark violet eyes. "How'd you sneak up like that, Hotaru-chan?" ChibiUsa asked as she leaned back into Hotaru's embrace. 

          "The silence is my element, remember?" asked Hotaru with a wink.

          Then another surprise came as, following a chill breeze, two arms slid around Michiru's waist from behind. Michiru leaned back into Haruka's embrace, turning her head and kissing the blonde woman, then asked, "And how, watashi no koibito, did you manage to sneak up unannounced?"

          "I rode on the wind," replied Haruka before kissing Michiru again.

          Michiru shivered. "Are you cold, Michiru-chan?"

          "A little," responded Michiru. "That wind you rode was rather chilling."

          Haruka took off her coat and draped it over Michiru's shoulders, saying, "Here, I won't be needing this." 

          "So, are you ready for a little fun later, Haruka-chan?" Michiru smiled with a wink.

          "Michiru-mama!" exclaimed Hotaru, covering her ears. 

          Everyone laughed, except for ChibiUsa who kissed Hotaru and whispered, "Just think about the fun we'll be having later."

          "Gomen, but Hotaru and I have to leave as soon as the ritual's over. We've got somewhere important to go."

          "Awww…" responded Michiru and ChibiUsa in unison.

          "The candles!" exclaimed Usagi.

          "Oh right!" responded Michiru and ChibiUsa, quickly grabbing a candle for their lovers and lighting them.

          At midnight, Ami began the ritual as everyone sat quietly, "It is midnight, the border between All Hallows Eve and All Saints Day…the night is quiet, the moon is bright…If there are any spirits here that wish to speak, let them raise their voices now."

          They waited and waited, but no voices came. The flames danced merrily on the candles, even those of the candles on the graves of the Death Buster Witches.

          "5 minutes," sighed Ami. 

          "Maybe next year…" sighed Rei.

          After blowing out her candle, Haruka hugged Michiru and kissed her, then said, "Come on, Hotaru-chan. It's time to go."

          "We'll come with you!" exclaimed Michiru and ChibiUsa in unison.

          "Not this time," responded Hotaru. She hugged ChibiUsa tightly and kissed her deeply, then disappeared into the night with Haruka.

          ChibiUsa and Michiru sighed. "So much for this Halloween…"

          "Looks like ChibiUsa and I won't be in the best of moods tonight, ne?" commented Michiru.

          "Hai," responded ChibiUsa.

          "I really don't feel like freezing out here," stated Rei. "Mina-chan and I are planning on heading back to the shrine where Chad's supposed to have us a nice hot bath ready. You two want a lift into town?"

          "Is that okay with you, Usagi? Mamo-chan?" asked ChibiUsa.

          "Sure, go on," replied Mamoru and Usagi, taking a short break from kissing.

          "Thanks," replied ChibiUsa, then followed Rei, Minako, and Michiru out of the cemetery and to Rei's car. Michiru and ChibiUsa silently got into the backseat and nothing was said as Rei turned the car around and headed for the highway.

          "I wonder what Hotaru and Haruka are up to this late at night," wondered Minako aloud.

          "I wish I knew," muttered Michiru, worriedly, "I wish I knew."

          "Knowing those two, it's probably some surprise for you two," commented Rei. As she slowed down for a sharp curve, Rei suddenly slammed on the breaks and pulled off the road. "Minako, get out your cell phone and call 911, now!" 

          While Minako did as she was told, the girls stared horrified at a car wrapped around a tree, the tree bent double and resting heavily on the roof of the car, skid marks on the road indicating where the driver tried to regain control. Michiru struggled to find her voice as she choked out, "That…that's…Haruka's car!"

          "Nani?" replied Rei, looking puzzled at the skid marks heading east when Haruka would've been going west after leaving the cemetery, but Michiru and ChibiUsa were already out of the car and running towards the wrecked sports car.

          Minako turned to Rei, having finished her call to 911, "They're on there way."

          "Mina-chan, I think that **is** Haruka's car. Who else would be driving a car like that out here this late on Halloween? ChibiUsa…Michiru…!"

          Minako and Rei got out and ran over to where the pink haired girl knelt next to the passenger side door crying and the sea foam green haired woman stood, tears pouring down her cheeks like rivers. "Did…did you call an ambulance?" asked Michiru.

          "Hai," replied Minako, looking at the crumpled hood and shattered windshield. "They're going to be okay."

          "They're cold," cried ChibiUsa. "They can't be, but they're cold!"

          "Nani!?" exclaimed Rei.

          "They're cold…the engine's cold…too cold to have left only 10 minutes ago," explained Michiru through her tears.

          Minako pulled ChibiUsa and Michiru together, trying to comfort them as Rei went to investigate the condition of the driver and passenger of the car. She was horrified when to see Haruka's limp body propped up by the seatbelt and the pale skin of Hotaru deadly paler. Looking at the dried blood on their clothes and the half-used candles in the limp hands of the two women, Rei thought silently to herself, _It's impossible, isn't it? Spirits don't really speak at the witching hour, ne? _

_          Then again,_ Rei thought, hearing the distant wail of the ambulance sirens, _they never would be late for a date, would they?_  She shook her head and went back to her girlfriend to help comfort Michiru and ChibiUsa, deciding to never again get involved in anything more than her fire readings.


End file.
